Fated Idol!
by airi shirayuki
Summary: Nama 'Len Kagamine' sudah dikenal sebagai penyanyi muda yang berbakat di muka bumi. Baik, ramah, pintar, dan sempurna di mata orang. Tapi ada yang tidak diketahui semuanya kalau dia benci dengan manga dan sebangsanya! dan secara tak sengaja Rin Kagirine sang otaku mengetahuinya. Perjanjian pun dimulai...


**Fated Idol!**

**by.**

**airi shirayuki**

* * *

Ai : Oke, tolong jangan bunuh Ai karena bikin fic baru lagi sementara fic lainnya kelar. Ai akan usahain untuk nge-lanjutin fic yang lain kok!

So, let's get start it!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Vocaloid is not mine -_-**

**.**

**PAIRING**

**Len Kagamine x Rin Kagamine**

**.**

**RATE**

**K+**

**.**

**SUMMARY**

**Nama 'Len Kagamine' sudah dikenal sebagai penyanyi muda yang berbakat di muka bumi. Baik, ramah, pintar, dan sempurna di mata orang. Tapi ada yang tidak diketahui semuanya kalau dia benci dengan manga dan sebangsanya! dan secara tak sengaja Rin Kagirine sang otaku mengetahuinya. Perjanjian pun dimulai...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Song 1 : Unmei to no Deai**

.

"Rin-chan, sini! Sebentar lagi mulai lho~!" Kata Miku Hatsune. Yang dipanggil langsung berlari kecil ke bangku penonton di mana Miku berada.

"Ah, baiklah!" Rin menempati bangkunya. Perkenalkan, ini Rin Kagirine. Gadis SMA kelas 11 yang terkenal karena ke-otaku-annya. Rambut honey-blonde se-bahu yang diikat dua di bawahnya dan berkacamata sudah menjadi treatmarknya. Walaupun penampilannya tergolong kutu buku dan cupu, ia punya banyak teman karena selalu ramah dan asyik, tapi agak usil dan cerdik. Sekarang Rin dan temannya, Miku sedang berada di studio TV dimana akan berlangsung acara 'MyFav'. Sebuah perbincangan santai bersama bintang tamu setiap minggunya.

"Mou, darimana aja kamu? Aku mencarimu!" Kata Miku. Rin nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"hehe...gomenn, aku tadi beli minuman~" Miku menghela napas.

"Huh, kukira kamu nyasar atau kena masalah..."

"Jadi kau mengharapkan begitu..?" Miku langsung nyengir kuda sambil peace. Rin sweatdrop. Tiba-tiba, lampu sekitar mati tanda acara akan dimulai.

"Ah, mulai!" Seru Miku. Lalu di panggung keluar seorang perempuan paruh baya, sang host. Setelah membuka acara, waktunya host untuk memanggil bintang tamu mereka.

"Mari kita sambut bintang tamu kita! Dia adalah penyanyi muda tampan yang berbakat dan sedang naik daun! Len Kagamine!" Penonton bertepuk tangan, termasuk para fansgirl yang riuh memanggil nama idolanya. Apakah Rin salah satu dari mereka? Bukan, ia ke studio bukan ingin melihat Len, ia hanya diajak Miku untuk menemaninya.

"Apa hebatnya si penyanyi ini...?" Gumam Rin.

.

* * *

Acara berlangsung dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan baik.

"Kyaaa, Len memang keren yaa~" Kata Miku senang, Rin cuma sweatdrop.

"Ah Miku, kamu duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet!" Miku mengangguk dan mereka berpisah.

"Hmm...kalau tidak salah sih lewat sini ya? Ah, itu dia toiletnya! Syukurlah..." Rin masuk ke toilet yang ada.

Sementara itu...

"Len, kerja yang bagus!" Puji Kaito Shion sang manajer Len.

"Itu bukan apa-apa..." Len menyeruput minumannya. Mereka berdua berada di ruang rias khusus bintang tamu.

"Jangan dingin gitu dong, Len~. O ya, besok kamu tampil di acara 'Manga With Me' sebagai bintang tamu sekaligus asisten sang mangaka, jangan lupa! Ini komik buat referensi kamu besok!" Ingat Kaito. Len cuma mengangguk kecil.

"Ah, aku ingat aku dipanggil sama direktur acara ini, bye~. Jangan rindu aku yaaa~"

"Ya..ya...pergi saja sana...gak ada yang rindu kamu kok!" Usir Len dengan malasnya. Kaito langsung cemberut dan pergi.

"Manga With Me? Apaan tuh acaranya?" Rin yang selesai dari toilet melewati kamar rias Len dan secara tak sengaja terdengar suara Len karena pintunya tertutup sedikit.

"Memang ada yang bagus dari manga?" Rin pun berhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara, dimana ada Len yang sedang membolak-balik komik yang di berikan Kaito tadi.

"Apa bagusnya manga? Kenapa orang-orang suka dengan karya aneh seperti itu? Menurutku manga itu hanya karya yang bodoh!" Rin tertegun dengan ucapan Len yang tengah menyebut kesukaannya bodoh. Bagi seorang otaku seperti Rin, itu tak termaafkan.

"Ya...hanya karya yang tak berguna..." Len melempar kecil komik itu ke meja di sebelahnya. Kesabaran Rin habis. Secara reflek ia membanting pintu di depannya dengan marah.

"Manga tidak bodoh! Manya itu karya yang hebat tahu! Lebih hebat dari penyanyi bermuka dua sepertimu!" Len terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis aneh a.k.a Rin.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Siapa kau? Ini bukan tempat yang bisa kau masu-"

"Jangan pernah menjelekkan manga sembarangan!"

"Heh? Ada apa dengan gadis aneh ini? Akan kupanggil penjaga."

"Ternyata kau bukan penyanyi yang kuharapkan...saat kau tampil tadi aku berpikir bahwa kamu baik dan ramah, dugaanku salah!"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi bukankah perkataanku benar? Manga itu hanya menipumu! Dan itu hanya membuatmu tampak seperti orang bod-"

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang manga?! manga lebih baik darimu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aku yang lebih baik dari manga konyol itu!"

"Hhh...! Kita taruhan! Dalam 5 bulan ini kalau kamu menyadari manga itu hebat berarti kamu kalah! Kalau aku menyadari kamu hebat aku kalah!"

"Baiklah, tapi yang kalah akan menuruti permintaan sang pemenang, bagaimana?" Tawar Len.

"Oke, siapa takut! Akan kubuat kau mengagumi manga! Akan kutunjukkan kalau manga itu karya yang hebat!"

"Heh, coba saja kalau bisa tapi, akan kubuat kau mengagumiku duluan!" Tiba-tiba ada petir yang tersambung dengan mata Len dan Rin. Kaito yang barusan datang langsung bingung.

"Eh, siapa?" Kaito tidak paham situasinya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuberikan nomor telponku, kau juga, nerd girl!"

"Baiklah, shota!" Mereka saling bertukar nomor telpon dengan dark aura di sekeliling mereka. Kaito hanya bengong melihatnya. Setelah itu, Rin berjalan keluar.

"Ingat, 5 bulan akan kubuat kau kagum!" Seru Rin.

"Hah! Coba saja kalau bisa! Hey, siapa namamu?"

"Rin, Rin Kagirine! Ingat itu!" Rin pun menghilang dari pandangan. Kaito masih bingung dengan situasinya.

"Ng...apa yang terjadi? Siapa gadis tadi? Kenalanmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Len malah tersenyum licik membuat Kaito sweatdrop.

'Napa nih anak?'

.

"Rin, darimana aja?! Lama banget sih!" Omel Miku setelah ia mendeteksi adanya Rin (radar Miku *dihajar*). Tapi Miku bingung dengan Rin yang barusan kembali dengan tampang marah dan cemberut.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Habis memberi pelajaran ke manga-hater!" Miku ber-facepalm ria.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang!"

"Kalau begitu, kita bercerita di kafe dekat sini saja!"

"Terserah..." Lalu Miku dan Rin berjalan keluar.

.

_**'Itulah awal kami bertemu, diawali dengan masalah kecil dan kebodohan diri sendiri. Membuat cerita kehidupan kami menjadi berwarna-warni. Semoga tinta yang kami torehkan ini tak cepat habis...'**_

**TBC**

* * *

Ai : Sial, beraninya kau mengatai manga itu bodoh! Tak kumaafkan kau, Len!

Len : Tunggu, aku kan hanya mengikuti dialog saja!

Ai : HYAAA! *bawa Tensa Zangetsu(lho?)*

Rin : HYAAA! *angkat roadroller(lha?)*

Len : Kenapa gueee! *dikejar Rin dan author beserta otaku lainnya*

Lilia : Saya sebagai OC akan menggantikan Ai-sama mengisi A/N ini~

Yuuri : Jangan lupakan aku, Lili

Lilia : Tentu, Yuu-chi! Sebenarnya Ai-sama bingung dengan fic satu ini, di pikirannya mungkin ini fic terhancur nomor 3

Yuuri : Pake dihitung segala...

Lilia : Maafkan Ai-sama jika fic ini jelek dan banyak typo karena suatu hal. Jika readers ingin membuat fic ini lanjut tolong review jika tidak keberatan~

Yuuri + Lilia : **So, review please!**


End file.
